Teen Dads Season 1
by Marushajonas
Summary: 15 year old Sam Evan is 9 months pregnant to 16 year old Blaine's baby. follow these two boys as they go to school and raise a child BLAM MPREG
1. Episode 1: The Start of Labor

Sam is 8 months pregnant with his and Blaine first child.

Sam: Blaine, are you singing today in glee?

Blaine: Yup I will be singing with Rachel!

Sam: Oh aw- *feels a sharp pain rip through him* OW!

Blaine: Are you ok!?

Sam: Baby is just kicking.. i think *smiles weekly*

Blaine: *puts his hand on his boyfriend's bump* I love you baby girl. *Smiles* And I love you Sammy. *kisses Sam*

Sam: *kisses him back but then pulls away as his body tense with pain but ignores it* I love you too.

Blaine: Are you sure you're ok?

Sam: Yeah don't worry! *kisses his boyfriend's forehead*

*bell rings*

Sam: *takes his hand* Lets go. *walks to class with Blaine*

Later that day

Santana: Wheres Mr Shue

Britt: I saw him making out with Ms. Holliday

Mike: So did I

Sam: Tipcial

Blaine: Mr. Shue is always late! *rolls his eyes*

Quinn: *walks in with Puck and sees that Mr. Shue still not there yet* Late... again?

Everyone: Yes!

Rachel: How about we just start without him?

*everyone nods*

Rachel: Blaine and I are going first. *looks at her best friend*

*Blaine and Rachel sings "Don't You Want Me" and everyone cheers for them*

*Sam and Jesse got up and kiss their boyfriend and girlfriend*

Sam: I want you Blainey! *giggles*

*Blaine chuckles and puts his arms around his pregnant boyfriend*

Sam: I love you- *gasp and puts his hand over his belly* ow! the baby is killing me today

Blaine: Lets sit down. *they both sit down*

Marley: Jake and I will go next. *the young couple goes to the front and sings "1000 years"*

Mr. Shue: *claps* great job guys

Kitty: Look who finally showed up! Mr. Shue why are you late?

Marley: Thanks, Mr. Shue. *smiles sweetly and sat down in between Ryder and Jake*

Mr. Shue: Sorry I'm late. I had to see Ms. Holliday for someting

*Santana rolls her eyes and mumble under her breath*

Mr. Shue: What was that Santana?

Santana: I said we all know you were making out!

*Sam chuckles and then the pain came back but stronger*

Sam: I-I'm going into labor! AHHH

Blaine: Shit! Sammy, breathe in.. out

*Sam does what he's told and the contraction goes*

Mr. Shue: Take him to the hospital Blaine. You are not miss anything!

Blaine: *nods and helps his laboring boyfriend up* Thanks Mr. Shue!

*Sam feels another contraction and squeezes blaine's hand*

Blaine: Breathe Sam.


	2. Episode 2: The Birth

At home (N/A It's a home birth)

Blaine: Baby, why don't you lay in bed for a bit? I'll rub your back for you while I time your contraction, okay?

Sam: Okay. *lies down* Blaine?

Blaine: Yeah?

Sam: Would you hold me please?

Blaine: Of course I will! *lies next to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him* I love you Sammy. *kisses him*

Sam: I love you too Blainey, I love you so much. *kisses him and then a contraction hits him* OW! Blaine!

Blaine: Squeeze my hand Baby *takes Sam's hand and rubs his back* Breathe baby

*Sam squeezes his boyfriend's hand tightly and screams*

Sam: AHHHHHHHH! THIS ONES HURT LIKE HELL!

*Blaine feels something wet on the bed*

Blaine: Honey, I think your water just broke.

Sam: AHHH! The contractions are getting closer

Blaine: I'm going to call Anna.

*Sam just nods and breathe*

Blaine: Just keep breathing. *call the midwife*

*Sam feels the urge to push and tries to ignore it*

Blaine: She'll be here in an hour

Sam: AN HOUR! BUT I NEED TO PUSH NOW!

Blaine: Like right now?

Sam: YES! *Screams* I can feel the baby coming RIGHT NOW!

*Blaine pulls Sam pants down and sees his baby's head*

Sam: I need to push!

*Blaine runs to the kitchen and gets his mom then they ran back upstairs*

BM: Sam, I am going to deliver the baby, okay?

Sam: O-Okay. Blaine can you go behind me please?

Blaine: Of course! *goes behind his laboring boyfriend and interwind both his hands with his own*

BM: Okay Sam open your legs as wide as you can and push!

*Sam spreads his legs out and push*

Blaine: 1... 2...3 Push babe you can do this! 7..8...9...10

Sam: It's hurts so bad! *squeezes Blaine hands* I can't do this! *feels another contraction and screams and push* AHH! THIS IS YOUR FOULT BLAINE ANDERSON! I HATE YOU!

Blaine: And you have every right to hate me. *kisses his head* But you are doing so well! I'm so proud of you!

BM: Big push Sam!

*Sam pushes harder as Tears streams down his sweaty face*

Blaine: C'mon baby push. You can do it!

Sam: I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! IT IS TOO PAINFUL! *crying in pain*

BM: Honey, the baby is almost out. Just a few more pushes and you'll have your baby! So push as hard as you can, okay!

Blaine: Just a little longer and our son or daughter will be in our arms! Big push!

*Sam pushes as hard as he can then hears a loud cry*

BM: It's a boy!

*Blaine and Sam both started to cry*

Blaine: I love you so much Sam! I'm so proud of you! *kisses Him deeply*

Sam: I love you too. I-I can't believe we have a baby BOY! We have a son! *leans against his gelled headed boyfriend*

*Blaine's mom wraps the newborn in a blanket and hands him to his young father and smiles as Sam took his small son in his arms*

Sam: Hey Baby. I am your daddy!

Blaine: And I'm your... well daddy too *laughs and looks at his beautiful little boy and fell in love*

Sam: *kisses his son's forehead* I think I'm in love!

Blaine and his mom: So are we!

Blaine: We need a name for him.

Sam: I like Darren Finn Evans-Anderson

Blaine: Finn?

Sam: Yeah! I want to name him after Finn... but if you don-

Blaine: No, it's perfect. Welcome to the world Darren Finn Evans-Anderson. *kisses Darren's forehead*


End file.
